1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of integrated circuits and, more particularly, to supplying power to integrated circuits having multiple voltage domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors included on a single integrated circuit “chip” has increased and as the operating frequency of the integrated circuits has increased, the management of power consumed by an integrated circuit has continued to increase in importance. If power consumption is not managed, meeting the thermal requirements of the integrated circuit (e.g. providing components required to adequately cool the integrated circuit during operation to remain within thermal limits of the integrated circuit) may be overly costly or even infeasible. Additionally, in some applications such as battery powered devices, managing power consumption in an integrated circuit may be key to providing acceptable battery life.
Power consumption in an integrated circuit is related to the supply voltage provided to the integrated circuit. For example, many digital logic circuits represent a binary one and a binary zero as the supply voltage and ground voltage, respectively (or vice versa). As digital logic evaluates during operation, signals frequently transition fully from one voltage to the other. Thus, the power consumed in an integrated circuit is dependent on the magnitude of the supply voltage relative to the ground voltage. Reducing the supply voltage generally leads to reduced power consumption. However, there are limits to the amount by which the supply voltage may be reduced.
Reducing the supply voltage often reduces the performance of the circuits supplied by that supply voltage. If some circuits in the integrated circuit are busy (and thus need to perform at or near peak operation), the supply voltage must generally remain at a relatively high level. One technique to avoid this is to divide the integrated circuit into voltage “domains” that are supplied by separate supply voltages that may be independently adjusted. That is, the supply voltage for circuits in a given voltage domain is the corresponding supply voltage. Thus, some voltages may be reduced (or even powered down completely) while others remain high for full speed operation.
Once voltage domains that may be at different levels are introduced, it is often required to level shift signals from one domain to another to ensure proper operation in the receiving voltage domain. If the supply voltage from the source voltage domain of a level shifter is powered down, all input signals may be reduced to ground voltage, which may result in an inaccurate signal being provided to the receiving voltage domain by the level shifter. Inaccurate operation may result.